The ability to form electrical devices with components such as electrode traces and electrode pads, on softening polymers opens the opportunity to fabricate flexible electrical devices. Flexible electrical devices have many possible biomedical applications, e.g., as implantable or non-implanted devices. There is a continuing need to improve the processes to fabricate such devices, such that the devices are more sensitive, less prone to delamination of the electrical components from the polymers, and/or, connectable to recording or stimulating control devices.